holtrhulainfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie Apocalypse
Zombie Apocalypse is a Fanon story I am making, based on Zombie Apocalypse (2012) and Zombieland (2009) to learn more about this, keep an eye on this page for more details. This story is a crossover between Littlest Pet Shop, Puppy In My Pocket and Zombieland and some Redwall as well. No title for the story yet, thus this is work in progress The Zombie Apocalypse accuser in the City during the late teen years of Kate, who is facing the Zombie Apocalypse in the Big City, she first discovers the upcoming end of the world, during her last day of school, believing that the Zombie Apocalypse is a joke made up by TV News broadcast stations, Blythe continues her day as usual, meanwhile Kate (from Puppy In My Pocket) Faces her first contact with the infected undead. Knowing there being too many, Kate makes a run for it to the Littlest Pet Shop, meanwhile back at school, Blythe finishes school and makes way for home, with some of her school friends, unfortunately they are attacked by a horde of the undead, killing two of her school mates, frighten and scared, makes her way to the pet shop, where she meets and finds Kate hiding in the back room, Kate tells Blythe how she got to the pet shop, and that they must find a way to get to her house soon. When looking at the date, Kate and Blythe find out that the date is 12/21/12, also known as December 21, 2012, the end of the world as predicted, but in a whole different way, that instead of the planet blowing up, a prophet is found and is said that on the date 12/21/12, the dead shall inherit the Earth, meaning the start of the Zombie Apocalypse. On the way to Kate's house, Kate and Blythe walk to a church where outside a Pastor is perching that there is no longer any room in hell, and that the dead is now walking the earth. The perching is soon stopped when a group of Zombies attack and kill the Pastor, and the listeners all run off in panic from the zombies, they manage to escape to Kate's house, as Kate and Blythe walk into the house, they could hear Peter talking on the phone, they both soon discover that Peter works for Umbrella Corpiration, and soon they learn Peter's job is a coverup job for his real job, as a Scientist for Umbrella, and his mission was to find out where exactly the Apocalyptic virus, the T-Virus would rise up, according to Peter's theory, the Virus rised up exactly where he and many other scientists theorized where the Zombie Apocalypse would start, in the very city he brought his family to. Later when Kate confronts her father about it, she also learns Alice (from the Resident Evil films) happens to be her aunt, and Peter's half sister, and they were both been working hard to find a way to stop Umbrella and the virus they created. Category:Fanon Page Category:Article stubs